


Synonyms of love

by deep__house



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep__house/pseuds/deep__house
Summary: Эрмаль и Фабрицио встречаются спустя столько времени, публикуют вместе истории и совместно проводят остаток уик-энда. Всё идет не совсем так, как планировалось, учитывая полное истощение албанца, но, может быть, это не так уж и плохо.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 2





	Synonyms of love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Synonyms of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791226) by [raisedtokeepquiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/raisedtokeepquiet). 



Конечно, Фабрицио понял Эрмаля, когда тот сказал: «Давай запишем историю, чтобы наши поклонники знали». Конечно, он знал, что Мета имел в виду, что только один из них может сделать запись, очевидно, им не нужны были два телефона. Но Фабрицио нужно было на чём-то сосредоточиться, а не только на Эрмале.

Он надеялся, что теперь, когда они столько времени провели порознь, ему станет легче, но на самом деле это было не так. Пальцы в волосах, рука на руке, рука на плече. Ему хотелось посмотреть на Эрмаля, впиться в него взглядом. Он хотел этого, да, во всяком случае, хотел так долго, вскоре после знакомства с Эрмалем. Может быть, он всегда этого хотел.

Это не было чем-то новым, и он не удивился этому. Но что его удивило, так это сила этого чувства. Он хотел этого всегда, да, но сейчас особенно. Теперь, когда волосы Эрмаля такие длинные, но всё ещё не теряют своей упругости. Теперь, когда его лицо было выбрито и практически просило, чтобы его исследовали – пальцы Фабрицио могли бы скользить по мягкой коже. Теперь, когда Эрмаль был одет во всё черное, несколько пуговиц его рубашки были расстёгнуты. Теперь, когда он положил руку ему на спину, на его лице играла улыбка, а «Бицио» то и дело срывалось с его губ.

Если он хочет сохранить самообладание и не делать того, что не следует – или не делать слишком много, не больше, чем обычно, – ему нужно сосредоточиться на чём-то другом. Меньше всего им обоим было нужно, чтобы его нелепое любовное поведение засняли на телефон – засняли живьём. Поэтому, держа в руках свой айфон, он сумел немного отвлечься. Он на что-то смотрел, что-то держал, по крайней мере, одна его рука была занята.

Фабрицио чуть не улыбнулся, когда его друг наклонился, чтобы посмотреть, что он делает, не в силах разделить его внимание прямо сейчас, хотя его собственное было разделено между Мобричи и собственным телефоном. Улыбка только усилилась, когда его ответ на вопрос оставил албанца почти безмолвным, на этот раз без немедленного ответа.  
Их смех наполнил воздух, и Эрмаль убрал телефон, упав в объятия римлянина, которые они делили уже много раз. Мужчина без лишних вопросов притянул его к себе на несколько секунд, а затем медленно отпустил, хотя ему хотелось бы продержаться ещё немного.

– Мне так жаль, я забыл, что я единственный, кого можно дразнить на камеру, – сказал он с улыбкой, дразня ещё больше, потому что теперь он мог себе это позволить. Ответная улыбка Эрмаля была встречена чужой, но он ничего не ответил. Фабрицио представил себе, как тот борется с желанием высунуть свой острый язык. Он взъерошил свои кудри и позволил моменту перейти к чему-то более серьёзному.

– Ты должен скоро вернуться на сцену со своей второй песней, не так ли?

Миланец посмотрел на часы и медленно кивнул. 

– Я должен, – сказал он, но продолжил стоять перед другом, так близко к нему.

– Я пойду в гостиницу, – задумчиво протянул Фабрицио. – Ты ведь знаешь номер моей комнаты? Приходи выпить после шоу, если хочешь. 

– Да, конечно, – улыбнулся Эрмаль. – Я скучал по тебе.

С этими словами он повернулся и оставил римлянина смотреть ему вслед в одиночестве, пока его слова сладким эхом отдавались в чужой голове. Скучал.

***

Эрмаль снова смущённо потёр лицо. Следы его слёз уже не были так заметны, особенно при слабом освещении, но Фабрицио, конечно, заметит. Он мог бы написать ему и сказать, что всё-таки ляжет спать, и выполнить своё обещание выпить уже на следующий день. Но нет, он не хотел оставаться один прямо сейчас, не после этого, не после той необъяснимой волны эмоций, которая накапливалась в течение многих дней и, наконец, обрушилась на него. И, честно говоря, человек, которого он сейчас больше всего хотел видеть, был именно Мобричи. Конечно, разве могло быть иначе?

Хорошо ещё, что он был прямо здесь, по ту сторону двери. Эрмаль поднял руку и постучал, но не слишком громко. Он не хотел ссориться с другими постояльцами отеля, которые наверняка уже спят, и не хотел будить Фабрицио, если тот тоже заснул. Эрмалю потребовалось больше времени, чтобы добраться до отеля, чем он предполагал.

Оказалось, что Мобричи ещё не спит, и он быстро открыл дверь.

– Эрмаль, – выдохнул он, и на его губах появилась улыбка. – Входи.

Мета вошёл в комнату, снял пальто и повесил его на спинку стула.

– Я только что послушал конец твоего выступления, – тихо сказал Фабрицио, кивнув в сторону телевизора на стене. Затем он посмотрел на мужчину, его глаза блуждали по его лицу. Эрмаль знал, что именно видит римлянин, и ждал неизбежных вопросов.

Но их не было. Вместо этого Фабрицио подошёл к маленькому холодильнику.

– Что бы ты хотел выпить?

– Только воды, пожалуйста. – У него было достаточно мыслей и без того, чтобы добавлять в эту смесь алкоголь.

Мобричи лишь понимающе кивнул и налил два бокала. Он поставил их на прикроватный столик, прежде чем устроиться на кровати, прислонившись к изголовью.

– Не хочешь пройти? – осторожно спросил он миланца, который так и не двинулся с места.

– Так и есть, да. – Он снял ботинки и оставил их у двери. Он сел рядом с мужчиной, чуть ближе, чем ему, вероятно, следовало бы. Находясь здесь, рядом с Фабрицио, с которым он всегда чувствовал себя так уютно… Это странное напряжение растаяло, оставив только бездонную усталость, вызванную бессонными ночами и приливом эмоций.

Голова Меты склонилась под собственной тяжестью, пока он отдыхал на плече Фабрицио, он выдохнул, чтобы полностью расслабиться. Чужая рука легонько пробежала по кудрям, мимолётным движением коснувшись их.

Эрмаль не знал, как долго они так просидели, но, в конце концов, покой придал ему сил. Он выпрямился и благодарно улыбнулся Фабрицио. И потянулся через него, чтобы взять свой стакан с водой, после чего сделал осторожный глоток, пузырьки воды приятно щекотали его горло.

Римлянин высвободил руку из чужих локонов и легонько коснулся кончиками пальцев щеки, где оставались уже едва заметные намёки на пролитые слёзы.

– Всё в порядке? – тихо спросил он.

– Да, я в порядке, – успокоил его Мета. Это действительно было правдой. Он чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем раньше, и присутствие Фабрицио только помогало.

– Теперь я в порядке, – повторил он. – Это было просто… просто…

– Хм? – задумчиво пробормотал мужчина, тоже беря свой бокал и слегка отодвигаясь, чтобы их плечи соприкоснулись.

– Ты же знаешь эту песню. Эмоции в ней. Я… это уже было во время саундчека на днях. Но теперь ещё и со зрителями, и со всеми этими камерами… В атмосфере что-то было. Что-то гораздо большее, чем я. Это меня это немного сломало. Уже во время выступления, но и после него тоже. Я не мог перестать трястись, пока всё это не вышло из меня после того, как я покинул сцену. 

Эрмаль снова вытер глаза. Они всё ещё чувствовали себя немного влажными после всей солёной воды, которая прошла через них.

– Всё правда в порядке, я просто устал, – нарушил он вдруг повисшее молчание. Мета снова поставил бокал и скользнул ещё немного вниз по матрасу, и если это немного приблизило его к Фабрицио, то, несомненно, это было всего лишь совпадением. – Как поживаешь? Расскажи мне о себе.

Он прислушался к тихому и размеренному голосу Мобричи, почувствовал, как тот потихоньку осел у него в груди. Фабрицио вообще не говорил о себе, нет – он рассказывал Эрмалю о Либеро и Аните, о том, чем они занимались. Миланец совсем не возражал. Он был более чем доволен, просто лежа здесь и слушая.

Его глаза медленно закрылись, но он всё ещё слушал, он действительно слушал. Пока убаюкивающий голос не замолчал, потому что Фабрицио перестал говорить. В тишине и тусклом свете Эрмаль снова открыл глаза и укоризненно посмотрел на друга.

– Я не хотел тебя будить, – мягко объяснил он.

– Я не спал, – упрямо возразил кудрявый, не желая признавать, что Фабрицио, возможно, был прав. – Я тебя слушал.

– Значит, последнее, что ты слышал, это то, что Анита нашла бездомное животное и принесла его домой?

– Да. – Он мог припомнить что-то подобное. Немного неясно.

– Что же это было за животное? – Фабрицио допрашивал его, конечно, хитрая улыбка не сходила с его губ, и Эрмаль понял, что попался.

– Это была… маленькая птичка? – он сделал предположение.

– Верно, так оно и было. Рад, что ты всё ещё слушаешь, – кивнул мужчина, и Эрмаль улыбнулся. Вот ведь как, он всё-таки вспомнил.

– Конечно, после этого были собака, потом крокодил и единорог. Я думаю, ты скучал по ним, не так ли? – смех лился сквозь слова, и Мета только застонал в отчаянии.

– Я просто устал, – сказал он в качестве оправдания.

– Я знаю. Тебе надо поспать.

– Увидимся завтра?

– Конечно. У меня целый день свободен.

Эрмаль осторожно поднялся с кровати, чувствуя, как усталость сковывает его тело. Он надел ботинки и схватил пальто.

– Спокойной ночи, Бицио, – пробормотал он, прежде чем повернуться, чтобы уйти, найти свою комнату в лабиринте, который являлся их отелем, чувствуя взгляд Фабрицио на своей спине, пока он не завернул за угол.

***

Фабрицио снова проводил его взглядом. Он надеялся, что его друг хорошо выспится. Он явно нуждался в этом, и десяти минут, которые он только что получил, было явно недостаточно.

Он быстро почистил зубы, а затем зарылся в одеяло, засыпая под воспоминания об Эрмале рядом с ним – спящим, прижавшимся к нему. Он почти мог притвориться, что чувствует тепло тела рядом с собой… даже сейчас. Если бы только это было правдой.

Ещё не было десяти часов, когда Фабрицио снова проснулся. Он не мог вспомнить свои сны, но то, что он всё ещё чувствовал, было ощущением комфорта, безопасности, дома. Он мог догадаться о причине этого.

Мужчина быстро принял душ и заказал еду в номер. Только после этого он догадался проверить свой телефон. У него было сообщение. Одно. От Эрмаля. Отправленное в пять утра.

«Я не могу спать, Бицио. Ты зайдёшь ко мне в номер, когда проснешься? Я оставлю дверь незапертой».

Мобричи уставился на буквы на экране. Эрмаль не спал всю ночь? Он проверил, когда в последний раз выходил в сеть – чуть раньше шести. Возможно, он, по крайней мере, спал с тех пор. Как он мог не спать? Он ведь практически засыпал рядом с ним прошлой ночью, когда уходил к себе.

Стук в дверь отвлёк его от этих мыслей, и он немного рассеянно принял заказ в номер, поблагодарив девушку. Он снова взглянул на телефон, но слова не изменились. Так что да, ему нужно попасть в номер друга как можно быстрее.

Он собрал свои вещи, положил завтрак на единственную тарелку и выпил свой кофе. Затем он вышел из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь, и пошёл тем же путем, что и Эрмаль несколько часов назад.

Он был рад, что комната албанца находится недалеко от его собственной. Он был рад, что никого не встретил по пути, потому что у него действительно не было гениальной причины, чтобы объяснить кому-то, что он делал в коридоре отеля на носках, с несколькими круассанами, сложенными на тарелке.

У двери Эрмаля он остановился на секунду, сначала дважды проверив номер, этаж. Щепотка сомнения закралась в его разум – будет ли он действительно желанным гостем? Разве он не должен позволить Эрмалю просто спокойно спать дальше? Но слова друга были достаточно ясны.

Фабрицио медленно нажал на ручку двери, ожидая сопротивления, несмотря на слова Меты, но дверь послушно распахнулась.

– Эрмаль? – тихо прошептал он. В комнате было темно, свет из окон слабо проникал сквозь занавески. Ответа не последовало, мужчина, по-видимому, ещё спал. Значит, всё хорошо. Мобричи вошёл в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь, подождав, пока глаза привыкнут к приглушённому свету.

Комната была точной копией его собственной, хотя там, где стены были окрашены в пурпур, стены друга были тёмно-зелёными. На секунду он лениво задумался, есть ли у каждой комнаты свой цвет, или же нет.

Затем его взгляд остановился на Эрмале. Он спал, одеяла вокруг него были в беспорядке. Он не выглядел таким умиротворенным, как прошлой ночью, но, по крайней мере, он спал.

Фабрицио не знал, что делать дальше. Он был здесь, но что теперь?

Он поставил тарелку на стол и сел на стул рядом с ней. Отхлебнул кофе, позволяя глазам блуждать в пространстве, хотя сосредоточиться было не на чем. Это был гостиничный номер – пустой и безликий. В то же время мужчина не мог смотреть на Эрмаля и отводил глаза всякий раз, когда глаза случайно цеплялись за него.

Он обнаружил ещё одно отличие между комнатой друга и его собственной, помимо цветовой гаммы. В комнате Меты был балкон. И что ещё лучше, дверь была приоткрыта, так что Фабрицио мог спокойно пробраться туда, не боясь разбудить албанца шумной дверью.  
Он протиснулся в небольшую щель и облокотился на перила. Вид был не очень хороший. Крыши домов, пустая дорога, автостоянка. Тем не менее, слабое солнце светило с неба, делая всё возможное, чтобы хоть немного согреть февральское утро. Мобричи пошарил в карманах в поисках сигареты и зажигалки и долго стоял там, пока не закончил.

Из комнаты за его спиной по-прежнему не доносилось никаких звуков, так что спешить было некуда. Римлянин стоял на балконе, откуда открывался не такой уж прекрасный вид, погруженный в свои мысли. Он понял, что на самом деле в этом было некое спокойствие. Обычно, даже когда у него были выходные, всегда оставались некоторые вопросы, которые он должен был решить, дела, которые он мог делать. Но сейчас всё, что от него требовалось – быть рядом с Эрмалем, когда он проснётся. Ему не нужно было никуда идти, он был там, где должен был.

В конце концов, холод добрался до него, в конце концов, всё ещё была зима, даже если солнце храбро пыталось притвориться, что это не так. Но куда делся Эрмаль?

Смыв воды в туалете ответил на этот вопрос, но теперь Фабрицио предстояло ответить на следующий. И что ему теперь делать? Он не хотел пугать своего друга, и, конечно, возвращение из ванной в комнату, где кто-то внезапно оказался, вполне могло сыграть подобную злую шутку.

Ему не пришлось долго думать об этом, так как дверь ванной распахнулась, и он увидел Эрмаля.

– Я просто… – начал было он, но осёкся, заметив, что его друг совершенно не удивлён, вместо этого он машинально обнял римлянина, прижавшись к нему.

– Бицио.

***

– Ты не удивлён? – спросил Фабрицио, медленно отпуская Эрмаля. Албанец хотел бы ещё немного побыть в его объятиях, но ничего страшного.

– Хм, нет. Завтрак на моём столе выдал тебя с головой. А ещё в комнате пахнет тобой. Сколько сейчас времени?

– Кажется, чуть больше одиннадцати. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Мета снова рухнул на кровать, взбивая подушки так, чтобы можно было сесть на них.

– Всё ещё устал, но уже лучше, чем прошлой ночью.

Фабрицио взял тарелку, поставил её на кровать и пододвинул Эрмалю, который послушно взял угощение.

– Ты не мог уснуть? – тихо спросил римлянин, тоже беря круассан. Мета смог расслышать лёгкую нотку беспокойства в его голосе, и спросил себя, поступил ли он правильно, заставив Мобричи прийти в его номер, ведь это были только его проблемы. Но тогда, в пять часов утра, когда всё, чего он желал – это покой рядом с Фабрицио… это казалось такой хорошей идеей. И теперь он был здесь, так что его друг, очевидно, не особо и возражал.  
Эрмаль только покачал головой, вгрызаясь зубами в пышное тесто. – К тому времени, как я лёг в постель, мой мозг был полон мыслей, которые просто продолжали ходить по кругу.

Какое-то время они ели молча, осторожно подбирая крошки, чтобы они не скапливались между одеялами.

– Хочешь ещё немного поспать? – предположил мужчина, и албанец посмотрел на него.

– Что? Конечно, нет! Мы собирались провести этот день вместе, а он уже наполовину закончился…

– Я действительно не возражаю. Я просто возьму свой ноутбук или что-нибудь ещё, и мы сможем выйти на улицу, когда ты как следует выспишься.

Мета помолчал. Фабрицио принесёт свой ноутбук сюда? Значит, он вернётся? И просто будет сидеть здесь и ждать, пока Эрмаль уснёт?

– Ты будешь здесь? – это прозвучало, кажется, слишком удивлённо.

– Да. Я имею в виду… – голос римлянина утратил прежнюю уверенность. – Если ты этого хочешь. Всё в порядке, конечно, я просто не могу… – он замолчал немного неловко, его пальцы играли с прядями непослушных волос.

– Я не думал, что ты останешься, – пробормотал Эрмаль, не желая отпускать эту тему. Его мысли всё крутились и не давали ему покоя. Он всё ещё чувствовал усталость – это было правдой. За те четыре часа, что он проспал, он почти ничего не сделал и только снял крайнюю степень усталости. Мысль о том, чтобы отдохнуть ещё немного, была почти непреодолимой, и единственное, что его останавливало – то, что это отнимет у него сегодня драгоценное время, проведённое вместе с Фабрицио. Но если тот останется, будет рядом с ним… прошлой ночью у него не было проблем со сном, когда он был рядом с другом. И только с каждым шагом, удалявшимся от него, мысли возвращались обратно. Он хотел бы поспать ещё немного, конечно, всего пару часов. Он хотел бы, чтобы Мобричи остался с ним.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался.

Эрмаль и не подозревал, что его голос повторяет его мысли, пока не увидел, что Фабрицио смотрит на него.

– Ты этого хочешь?

Кудрявый кивнул, на этот раз странно застенчиво. Интересно, почему? Не то что бы он раньше не спал рядом с Фабрицио. Но дело было не в этом. Просто это было немного странно. Странно было так всё спланировать. Странно, что он уступил требованиям своего тела, когда его разум этого не хотел. Было странно показать себя таким… слабым, за неимением лучшего слова, даже если он знал, что может быть немного… уязвим рядом с этим человеком.

– Я принесу кое-какие вещи из своей комнаты. Я скоро вернусь, – пообещал римлянин, и взгляд его заметно смягчился.

Он был верен своему слову, и через несколько минут дверь номера снова открылась. Фабрицио быстро переоделся в более удобную одежду и принёс свой ноутбук под мышкой.

– Почему ты всё ещё не спишь? – сказал он с улыбкой. – Тебе надо поспать.

– О да, если ты прикажешь мне уснуть, это наверняка сработает. Я ведь не пытался сделать это вчера вечером! – возразил Эрмаль, но послушно нырнул под одеяло.

– Не забывай, что у меня есть опыт усыпления упрямых детей, – Фабрицио устроился рядом с ним, держа ноутбук в пределах досягаемости, но сейчас его внимание было всё ещё приковано к другу.

– Что ты собираешься делать? Петь мне колыбельную? – поддразнил миланец.

– Если ты этого хочешь, – ответил Фабрицио со всей серьёзностью, и Мета удивленно посмотрел на него.

– Нет, всё в порядке.

Мобричи лишь мягко улыбнулся и запустил пальцы в кудри мужчины. Эрмаль заметно расслабился под его прикосновением. Это уже не казалось таким странным. Теперь он чувствовал себя комфортно. Вот чего ему не хватало прошлой ночью, когда он был один. Он ещё теснее прижался к Фабрицио и закрыл глаза.

– Спи спокойно, Эрмаль, – сказал мужчина и заговорил очень тихо, ни о чем конкретно не говоря. Мета даже не пытался понять его слов. Было достаточно того, что он был там, успокаивая его.

Вскоре он заснул.

Когда он проснулся снова, это было медленное пробуждение ото сна. Это был постепенный сдвиг, когда он начал осознавать, что было реальным, а что бродило в его снах. Он всё ещё ощущал лёгкое прикосновение к своим волосам, успокаивающее и знакомое. Фабрицио был рядом с ним, его присутствие, его запах наполнял воздух.  
Может быть, тогда реальность не так уж сильно отличалась от его снов.

Эрмаль слегка потянулся и приоткрыл глаза. Он немного приподнялся. Не слишком сильно, ведь он не хотел нарушить установившийся между ними покой. Он будет наслаждаться этим моментом. Может быть, это сработает, чтобы позже, когда он останется один, воспроизвести этот день в его сознании, чтобы помочь ему заснуть в другие ночи, когда он продолжит лежать без сна, уставившись в потолок и движущиеся пятна света на стенах от автомобильных фар.

Фабрицио заметил, что он проснулся, и остановил передачу, которую смотрел. Эрмаль понятия не имел, что он смотрит.

– Доброе утро, – поддразнил мужчина, убирая ноутбук. – Чувствуешь себя лучше?

Мета быстро провел инвентаризацию в голове. Его мысли текли более гладко. Он мог вообразить, что делает что-то вне своей кровати, в этой комнате. Если бы он действительно захотел, то смог бы найти в себе силы встретиться с людьми, которые не являлись Фабрицио, хотя он был рад, что пока этого не произошло. Он всё ещё был в своём номере.

– Да.

***

Некоторое время спустя они оказались на балконе, стоя бок о бок. Эрмаль вдохнул свежий воздух, который сумел изгнать из его сознания последние остатки сна. С минуту он изучал открывшийся вид, но смотреть было особенно не на что. Фабрицио молча смотрел куда-то вдаль. Албанец понял, что мужчина уже видел его, вероятно, пока Мета спал. С тех пор ничего не изменилось, разве что цвет машин на парковке.

Целый день пялиться на машины на парковке… Эрмаль откашлялся.

– Бицио? Я сожалею о сегодняшнем дне. Я знаю, что это не то, что мы планировали.

Римлянин повернулся к нему, но ничего не сказал. Он просто ждал, когда друг продолжит.

– Я не хотел быть таким скучным. Чтобы заставить тебя сидеть и ждать, пока я, наконец, проснусь настолько, что смогу делать всё, что угодно, только не слоняться по моей комнате. Я знаю, что это глупо – так волноваться из-за одной только песни… Не спать целую неделю, так плакать… Ты, наверное, думаешь, какой же я глупый.

Эрмаль перевёл взгляд на движущиеся по дороге машины.

– Глупый? – в голосе Фабрицио прозвучало такое замешательство, что мужчина испуганно обернулся к нему.

– Я вовсе не считаю тебя глупым, – продолжал он, глядя прямо в глаза албанца, и голос его звучал так искренне. Похоже, он так много всего не договаривал.

Эрмаль зачарованно смотрел на него.

– Разве нет?

На секунду его отпустило, когда Мобричи покачал головой, но затем его глаза снова остановились на Эрмале – такие карие, тёплые и почему-то ещё более напряжённые, чем прежде.

Фабрицио на мгновение закрыл глаза, а когда снова открыл их, ему показалось, что что-то изменилось. Как будто он принял решение.

– Я восхищаюсь тобой, Эрмаль, – он глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить. – У тебя есть железная сила вокруг твоей души, но это всего лишь тонкий слой, под ним есть самая мягкая сердцевина, которая делает тебя таким добрым, чутким и великим человеком. Но сила, необходимая для поддержания этого равновесия, этого мягкого сердца с этим слоем стали, огромна. Ты так силён, что заставляешь это работать. Потому что это всё ещё не рухнуло на тебя, ты не раздавлен тяжестью мира. Я восхищаюсь тобой, потому что ты не позволил железной части взять верх, сделав тебя негибким, холодным и твёрдым. 

Эрмаль продолжал смотреть на человека, стоявшего перед ним. Фабрицио. Который своими словами лишил его дара речи абсолютно, совершенно. Не только потому, что эти слова были самыми добрыми, самыми чистыми словами, которые кто-либо говорил ему за долгое время, их искренность была так ясна, но главным образом потому, что римлянин, казалось, упустил из виду один очень важный факт.

Эти слова характеризовали его самого, по крайней мере, так же, как Эрмаля.

И ему нужно было это знать.

– Фабрицио, – выдохнул он, не зная, как это объяснить. – Разве ты не видишь?

Мужчина посмотрел на него вопросительно, но немного настороженно. Настороженно. Сердце Эрмаля немного ускорилось. Так много всего происходило прямо сейчас, хотя всё казалось таким… спокойным. Он чувствовал, что должен тщательно подбирать слова, потому что этот момент между ними был невероятно хрупким, и одно неверное слово могло разрушить его навсегда.

– То, что ты только что сказал, прекрасно описывает тебя самого. У тебя есть тот баланс, о котором ты только что упомянул, у тебя есть тот самый слой стали – достаточный, чтобы держаться прямо, продолжать бороться независимо от того, что мир бросает тебе в лицо. Ты никогда не позволяешь ему свергнуть тебя, даже в самые тёмные времена. Но ты также никогда не позволяешь этой стали овладеть тобой, делая тебя равнодушным или безразличным. Это равновесие – это ты, я видел тебя, и ты произвёл на меня такое впечатление. Ты самый сильный человек, которого я знаю.

– Ты… Эрмаль?

– Я говорю серьёзно, конечно. Бицио, ты тот, на кого я равняюсь. Как я могу этого не делать? И теперь ты говоришь мне, что думаешь то же самое обо мне… Я…

– Может быть, – начал Фабрицио почти шёпотом, почти теряясь в шуме ветра и машин, доносившихся снизу, – может быть, нам с тобой суждено было найти друг друга. Родственные души. Принадлежать друг другу.

Слова, которые они произносили раньше, отдавалось эхом, но никогда ещё это не было… так, никогда воздух между ними не был таким… тяжёлым.

Эрмалю хотелось закрыть глаза, отстраниться от всего этого – от всего, потому что его было так много, но он не мог, завороженный тёплым взглядом Фабрицио, и ему казалось, что теперь он немного ближе, чем раньше. Он чувствовал, что этот момент был поворотным, важным, таким важным, полным возможностей прямо сейчас, но когда он закончится, некоторые двери закроются навсегда. Он должен был убедиться, что те, которые давали ему то, чего он желал больше всего, всё ещё будут открыты.

В этот момент пришло время быть храбрым. Он должен был отбросить все страхи, которые останавливали его раньше, которые останавливали его так долго. Быть храбрым.

– Я хотел бы этого, принадлежать этому вместе, ты и я, – прошептал он, хотя слова прозвучали громко в пустом воздухе вокруг них. Он заглянул Фабрицио в глаза, потерявшись в их глубине, но тут же снова взял себя в руки. Он должен сосредоточиться сейчас, он должен сделать это правильно. Мужчина оглянулся на него, словно застыв на мгновение, неглубоко дыша в маленьком пространстве, разделяющем их. Он никак не отреагировал на слова друга.

Эрмаль медленно протянул руку, взял ладонь в свою Фабрицио и переплёл их пальцы. Другой рукой он провёл по скуле мужчины, но тут же застеснялся, испугавшись, что это слишком большая, слишком внезапная ошибка. Он опустил руку, но пальцы не разжал.

– Вместе, – повторил он почти шёпотом. Он надеялся, что Мобричи поймет, что он имеет в виду. Он знал, что может быть яснее, да, говорить яснее, быть уверенным, что нет никакой другой интерпретации, но в то же время он не мог… Он просто не мог… Прямо здесь было то, что он мог сделать, его рот пересох, сердце колотилось в груди, как будто пыталось убежать. Он был храбр, и теперь ему приходилось ждать, чем всё это кончится.

Щёку Фабрицио неприятно покалывало от отсутствия прикосновения Эрмаля. Он опустил взгляд на чужую ладонь, которая крепко сжимала его собственную, пальцы одного из них не хотели отпускать другого. Они хорошо подходили друг другу – единственная мысль, промелькнувшая в его голове, в его спутанном сознании, застывшем где-то между решением рассказать Эрмалю всё то, что так долго хранилось внутри, и его реакцией на это. Фразы эхом отдавались в его голове, но не более того.

Эхо нарастало до «крещендо» надежды от осознания того, что единственное, что албанец мог иметь в виду – это то, на что Фабрицио надеялся, но отбросил как фантазию, чего никогда не будет.

И всё же он был здесь. Они были здесь. Может быть, он просто заснул рядом с Эрмалем, и это был не более чем сон... а может быть, это всё-таки было возможно.

Мобричи снова поднял глаза на Эрмаля, как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть медленную смену полной надежды открытости внимательной настороженностью. Малейший рывок попытался расцепить их пальцы.

Фабрицио снова крепко сжал их.

– Нет, Эрмаль, – мягко сказал он, начиная длинную речь, имея в виду только то, что он не может отстраниться, но как только первый слог слетел с его языка, он понял, что это не очень хорошее начало длинной речи. Он накрыл их ладони свободной рукой, прижимая их ближе к своей груди, притягивая мужчину чуть ближе к себе.

– Я имею в виду, да, Эрмаль, – попытался исправиться он, ища подходящие слова, которые могли бы объяснить его чувства. Он не очень хорошо справлялся с этим… с поиском слов. Теперь, когда всё приняло такой неожиданный оборот, он был пойман врасплох. Это было то, на что он намекал своими словами, которые его друг повторил с лёгким оттенком смысла. На самом деле Эрмаль имел в виду именно то, что имел в виду Фабрицио, но он был слишком труслив, чтобы сказать это.

– Ты хочешь сказать «да, Эрмаль»? – осторожно спросил албанец, и глаза его медленно заблестели, прежняя нерешительность куда-то исчезла. Он с выжиданием смотрел на Фабрицио, не двигаясь с места. Было ясно, что он ждёт, когда римлянин нормально объяснит ему, что он имеет в виду.

Слова было трудно найти, но, возможно, он и не нуждался в них. Или, по крайней мере, не только слова. Он заставил свои глаза сфокусироваться на Эрмале – на тех тёмных глубинах, где вновь появилась надежда.

Он протянул руку, провёл тыльной стороной ладони по лицу мужчины, а затем запустил пальцы в непослушные кудрявые волосы. Он слегка наклонился вперёд, хотя они уже были так близко друг к другу, а затем остановился, ожидая, готовый отступить при малейшем намёке на то, что он неправильно его понял. Ничего не произошло, и, наконец, Фабрицио поддался вперёд, на мгновение прижавшись губами к чужим. Это был целомудренный поцелуй – попытка, способ выразить свою точку зрения без слов.

Это не означало, что слова теперь были лишними. И он это знал. Им всё ещё нужно было обсудить это, выяснить, где они на самом деле находятся. Но теперь настала очередь Меты. Из них двоих он всегда лучше владел словами. Мобричи немного отодвинулся, его рука, та, что не держала чужую, опустилась на шею албанца, большим пальцем он осторожно погладил мягкую кожу.

Римлянин неуверенно выдохнул, успокоенный улыбкой, появившейся на губах друга.

– Да, это почти то, что я имел в виду, – сказал он, и улыбка сменилась ухмылкой.

Фабрицио взглянул на него, не совсем понимая, как ему удается сохранять самообладание и поддразнивать его прямо сейчас, но это не имело значения.

– Почти? – он заглотил «наживку» без возражений.

– Хм. Я больше об этом думал, – продолжил Эрмаль, и теперь в его глазах определённо появился озорной блеск. Он расцепил их руки и крепко обнял мужчину, притягивая его к себе. А потом он поцеловал его… как положено, совсем не целомудренно.

Когда между ними образовалось некоторое расстояние, Фабрицио понадобилась секунда, чтобы собраться с мыслями. К счастью, у него хватило здравого смысла не отпускать мужчину совсем, и он воспользовался случаем, чтобы положить голову ему на плечо. Он почувствовал, как Эрмаль запустил пальцы в его волосы, прижимая его к себе.

– Это… да, это то, что мы можем сделать вместе, – пробормотал он слабо, потому что было трудно подобрать слова, когда всё, что он чувствовал, это прилив крови в его венах и что-то странно похожее на бабочек в его животе.

Албанец ничего не ответил, только продолжал перебирать пальцами чужие волосы, прижимая его к себе. Наконец, он немного отодвинулся от него, и выражение его лица стало более серьёзным, а свет в глазах не таким ярким, как раньше.

– Бицио? Это… это всё, что ты хотел бы делать вместе? Или ты… ты хочешь быть… 

Он замолчал, и Фабрицио поспешил заполнить оставшееся пространство, теперь понимая его внезапную неуверенность.

– Я хочу быть вместе, Эрмаль.

Улыбка, которой Мета улыбнулся ему тогда, была определенно ярче солнца, что опускалось низко и почти скрывалось за зданиями.

– Я тоже, – сказал он, и это прозвучало необъяснимо застенчиво, так неуместно после всего, что они только что пережили.

Они стояли на балконе, откуда открывался не такой уж прекрасный вид, да-да, прижавшись друг к другу и купаясь в этом новообретённом взаимном чувстве. Он был бы не прочь остаться там навсегда, но Фабрицио заметил, что руки Эрмаля покрылись мурашками. Ему хотелось бы приписать всё это своему присутствию, но он знал, что скорее всего это был леденящий ветер.

– Пойдём внутрь, – предложил он, высвобождаясь из объятий. – Становится холодно.

Албанец молча кивнул и вошёл внутрь, закрыв за собой балконную дверь. Он повернулся к мужчине:

– Что же нам делать теперь?

По выражению его лица невозможно было понять, что он имел в виду сейчас. Фабрицио на секунду задумался, но потом сообразил, что ответ, который он предложит, мог бы охватить любую ситуацию. Он мягко улыбнулся.

– Мы закажем еду, съедим её во время просмотра фильма, а потом ты сможешь выгнать меня обратно в мою комнату, чтобы поспать. Мы сможем разобраться во всём позже. У нас есть время.

Эрмаль покачал головой, и сердце Фабрицио пропустило один удар. Он не согласился? Затем он заметил игривую улыбку на чужих губах, смягчённую его взглядом.

– Кажется, мы выяснили, что я не могу спать без тебя. Похоже, теперь ты здесь застрял. Какой ужас!

Фабрицио улыбнулся. 

– Да, довольно ужасная ситуация, я и правда попал. – Затем он добавил, потому что не хотел, чтобы такие важные вещи были замаскированы сарказмом: – Я с радостью останусь здесь, Эрмаль.

Мета улыбнулся ему, почти просиял, и снова занял свое место на кровати, прижавшись к изголовью. Он склонил голову набок, глядя на Фабрицио, и похлопал по пустому месту рядом с собой.

– Тогда иди сюда.

Мобричи не стал ждать, пока ему скажут дважды, и устроился рядом с возлюбленным, обняв его и притянув к себе. В отличие от предыдущего дня, ему не нужно было останавливать себя, ограничивать свои прикосновения. Ему не нужно было бояться выдать себя или переступить черту. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Эрмаля, другой рукой нащупал его руку.

Фабрицио вдруг улыбнулся, не в силах сдержать переполнявшее его счастье. Он повернул голову и поцеловал Эрмаля в щёку. Это было то, что он делал раньше, но теперь, наконец, он не боялся показать все свои чувства.

Да, он с радостью останется.


End file.
